


In real life

by orphan_account



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	In real life

It was a pe lesson in the middle of winter. We were all running round in shorts and a T-shirt because “that was our uniform and we had to look our best” even when nobody was there to see us. It was so stupid, we weren’t even allowed our coats. By the end of the lesson we were all caked in mud and we were frozen down to our bones. We all went into the changing rooms and started to strip.   
“Shall I get in the shower” Bobby said joking around with the other boys.   
“Do it do it do it do it” the other boys chanted in unison. He turned on the shower and jumped under it soaking his shorts as he had already taken his shirt off. He was toned, not too muscly, but you could see he worked out. His skin was smooth and slightly tanned, I didn’t know how seeing as it was the middle of winter and the sun hadn’t properly shone since fall. When he walked back round the thin divider between the showers and the actual changing room his shorts were sticking to his muddy legs. He went and stood next to me where he was changing and pulled down his shorts to put on his normal clothes, but they were so wet his boxers came down half way with him. His 4 inch uncut dick fell out and Gunn there for a split second before he quickly pulled his underwear back up and turned red.   
“You were the only one who saw that weren’t you J?” Bobby asked

”Yeah don’t worry” I winked back at him. He was still bright red and said

”idk I’m still pretty uncomfortable what if someone else saw?” He said 

“Don’t worry they all have dicks too. I’m sure if you asked them to whip their dick out as a joke they would” I chuckled 

“nah they wouldn’t. Would you then?” He asked

”I mean,” I avoided looking at him “yeah I suppose depending on who they were”

“Come on boys you’ve got your next class in a few minutes” The teacher said entering the room briefly before walking back out. Slowly the class emptied out after getting changed but Bobby had his head in his hands sitting in just his wet boxers and I was waiting for him as he was in my math class. 

“Come on Bobby we need to go” I said as the bell rang signalling the gap between classes.   
  


“I need these to dry otherwise they’ll be uncomfortable and they’ll make my trousers wet too” he said

”Put them on the radiator then and they’ll dry” 

“But I don’t want to be sitting here naked” 

“Just put your trousers on then” 

“But they are major uncomfortable without pants and they make me itch like crazy”

”I’ll give you my boxers then” As I pull down my trousers. He just looks at me. “Are you going to turn around or?”

”oh yeah sorry” he turns around and I pull my boxers down letting my 5 inch uncut cock free. “There you go I say putting them towards him and without thinking he turns around and sees me standing there completely naked with my balls retracting back towards my body from the cold. “Put them on then” I say without turning around. He pulls down his pants exposing his dick again before pulling mine up and putting his own pair on the radiator. I sit back in the bench naked and shivering slightly and he sits next to me.

”Are you not going to cover up?”   
“With what you have my boxers on” I reply slightly annoyed at what I’ve just done 

We sit there in silence for a few minutes before Bobby says “I’m cold”

”Well you are the one with clothes on here” I snap back “it feels like my balls are going to freeze off. Take those off and then you’ll know what cold is” To my surprise Bobby stands up and pulls my boxers down and throws them across the room and sits back next to me. I move closer to him to try and keep us both warm seeing as we can’t put on trousers because we don’t have underwear and it would be uncomfortable and Bobby can’t put on his shirt because it’s gotten slightly damp because of the floor, which would only make him colder.

”Maybe we should press ourselves together” Bobby says through chattering teeth

“Christ it’s only cold we aren’t in the Antarctic desert”

”No I know but I’m freezing” he says sliding closer. Our thighs and knees are touching now and our leg hair is standing on end. He wraps his arms around me and pulls us even closer together. “Listen let’s just hug because then we’ll warm up” he says, I’m starting to think he wants something but I stand up anyway and press his body on mine. I can feel his dick rub against mine sending a tingling sensation up into my stomach. I immediately feel my dick start peeking up. Bobby laughs.   
“I know how to get really warm” he smirks as he grabs mine and his cock and starts moving his hand up and down. I moan and he starts going quicker before dropping to his knees and licking along my now hard 8 inch dick before swirling his tongue over the slit. I moan loudly again. He opens his mouth and takes about 6 inches of my cock into his mouth before gagging on it and moving his head back. His saliva on my dick warms it up considerably and I just feel warmer.

”It’s my turn” I say after a while and we switch positions and I take his hard cock into my mouth licking under the foreskin. He slightly massages my head before grabbing the back and pushing it down until my nose is buried in his bush and I can barley breathe. He fucks my mouth for a few minutes before we hear the second bell sound for the start of the next lesson. The door opens...

”Is anyone in he-“ My teacher says before looking at me and Bobby. His back is arched and his hand is on the back of my head with his cock in my mouth. “What the hell do you think you are doing” Mr Brown says angrily

”We were cold and got carried away” Bobby said looking at the floor, well he could probably only see my mouth and his wet dick.   
  


“Right come here now” Mr Brown commands. I pull Bobbys dick out of my mouth and we both walk over. To my shock Mr Brown pulls down his shorts and shoves his huge soft cock in Bobbys mouth. Bobby gags as the teachers length grows in his mouth. “Joe crouch under me and suck my balls” I do what I say in order to hopefully avoid getting in trouble. His hairy-ish balls fall into my mouth and I suck and lick on them and hear him moan. As me and Bobby are sitting opposite each other I started jerking us both off.


End file.
